Solar cell modules are generally made up of a rectangular solar cell panel and a frame member that holds the solar cell panel. As the frame member holding the solar cell panel, a frame member having a structure including a wall portion formed vertically along one side of the solar cell panel and a holding portion that is formed on the upper portion of the wall portion and that has a quadrangular cross section having one side open is generally used (see, for example, FIGS. 2 and 5 of Patent Document 1).
The holding portion of the frame member is constituted by a vertically formed holding wall, and an upper holding piece and a lower holding piece that extend inward from the upper end and the lower end of the holding wall, respectively, and that hold the solar cell panel with the side edge fitted therebetween.
With a solar cell module using the frame member configured to include a holding portion with a quadrangular cross section having one side open, the edge of the solar cell panel is inserted into the holding portion with a quadrangular cross section having one side open, and thereby the solar cell panel is vertically sandwiched.
Generally, stands are used for installation of solar cell modules configured as described above, and a solar cell module is placed and fixed onto a stand by bringing the bottoms of the wall portions of the solar cell module into contact with the upper face of the stand (see, for example, FIG. 7 of Patent Document 1). In the case where a plurality of solar cell modules are used, the solar cell modules are laid out on the stand.